


Ticcimask hard love

by Sweet_hunter_foxboy



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_hunter_foxboy/pseuds/Sweet_hunter_foxboy
Summary: ticcimask mpreg story if mpreg is not your thing don't read this story read if you don'tAfter getting together then having a night of fun getting important information then moving out to only find out that one of the two never really cared about the other when it's time is up will ticcimask stay ticcimask or two single guys leaving one guy with two kids to take care of with help of really good friend to help him out





	1. Hey it’s me ticci toby

**Author's Note:**

> I own literally nothing but plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything I do is just copied and pasted from my Wattpad account

Don't own wish I did tho all people go to their proper owners

tobyś point of view

¨h-hey my name i-is ticci toby but you c-can just call me t-ticci if you want ok to the point of this¨

jeff ¨tobs what are you doing now¨"HEY G-GET OUT OF H-HERE JEFFRY¨¨WHAT DID YOU CALL ME¨¨you h-heard me right¨¨.....die you waffle lover¨¨n-never now go away¨¨fine¨*walks off* ¨*sighs* b-back to me and not that killer in the house n-¨¨TOBY WHAT DID YOU DO¨ ¨ummm crap oh w-well im sooo going to ¨not¨ going to get MY w-waffles now from masky and hood¨¨TOBY GET DOWN HERE NOW OR ALL THE WAFFLES GET IT¨¨0.0 umm......WHAT *runs half way down the stairs and falls the rest of the way* hmmm how did i get here¨ masky ¨you ran idiot why do we bother with you now why did you smash my cheesecake¨ ¨crap i hate you ben¨¨do what now¨¨my cake mined telling me why it is smashed¨¨ben did it not me*gets up* where is the first aid at masky¨¨why¨ ¨*holds up he's bleeding arm up* thats why¨¨oh in jeffs room knowing him¨ ¨......WHAT dang it¨¨haha¨¨shut up ass¨ *walks off to find jeff* ¨idiot i have it why would jeff need it oh well"

maskys point of view

¨toby is such a idiot cuz why would jeff need it¨ ¨ i need to find ben now i bet he is in the tv¨ ben¨hi there masky¨ ¨BEN DON'T DO THAT YOU ASS¨¨oops hehe what do you need¨ ¨did you smash my cheesecake¨¨no toby did¨¨-_- well he did fall down the stairs and get hurt so i can count that as payback¨¨what do tobs d-¨¨MASKY YOU LAIR GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP¨¨meep what do you think i should do¨¨umm run as mad as he so-'thunk'meep*jumps into the t.v.*¨¨h-hey toby¨¨MASKY RUN LIKE HELL¨¨JEFF TOBY HAS GONE MAD AGAIN *runs like hell*¨jeff¨what did you do now¨ masky¨*hids behind jeff* i told him the first aid was in your room but i had it¨¨YOU IDIOT SO YOUR THE REASON I HAD TO GET UP¨¨meep y-yes¨¨your on your own here *moves out of the way a flying axes*¨¨AHHH TOBY*gets hit with 10 axs*ow i hate you toby¨ toby ¨hehe hurts right cuz i will never know¨¨ow ugh you num asshole i hate you now¨ hoodie¨whats going on here¨¨nothing why¨¨sure toby sure then why is masky full of axs and why is jeff smirking¨¨hoodie k-kill toby¨¨why¨¨he smashed my cake¨¨HAHAHA good one toby¨¨see know one likes your cake¨¨traitor ugh i hate you all¨¨same here¨¨lets get some f-food¨¨ya bye masky *they all leave but me*¨¨TRAITORS ow¨

 

 

 

sorry its so short is the first one they will get longer bye till next time


	2. Payback gone wrong

Masky pov

it's been all week and no toby that whole time i have been planing payback on him and his oh so lovely waffles of his 'creek SLAM' ¨hmm whos there¨ ¨HEY MASKY¨ ¨not toby not now wait hehe¨¨hey tobs whats up¨ ¨what to get some food with me¨ ¨sure why not¨ ¨YA it been a week since i have had a waffles¨¨sure it has tobs¨¨WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME TOBS¨¨because that's your nickname¨ ¨not¨ ¨is¨ ¨not¨ ¨IS¨ ¨NOT¨ ¨whatever¨ ¨*runs to the freezer* WHERE ARE MY WAFFLES¨¨*laughs my butt off*¨ ¨MASKY RUN LIKE HELL¨¨what 'thunk'*looks to the side and sees an ax* THE HELL TOBY¨¨I SAID RUN ¨ ¨meep *runs off*¨ ¨ok THIS WAS SOOOO A BAD IDEA NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT AHH MORE AXS¨ 'thunk''thunk ¨WHERES THE DOOR WHEN I NEED I-'BAM' ow OH *opens the door and shut it as a ax comes flying at me*¨ ¨now i see why jeff was running from toby....but hes cute when he gets mad THE HELL why did i think toby is cute when he gets mad  but whens he's not mad  he is kinda cute WHY IM I THINK THIS¨ 

Toby pov

I was pulling the last ax out of the door so i didn't get into trouble with anyone ¨OH MASKY WHERE ARE YOU¨¨That ass he knew i would be back in a week so  he has pissed off the wrong crazy person with an ax" "MASKY hoodie have you seen masky""hmmm nope what yes he fan out the door""thanks hood""if i can ask why are you looking for him""he hid my waffles and he knew i was comeing back today and bye h-hoodie *opens the door and runs outside*""bye masky dead when tobs finds him"

Masky pov

"*panting* this was a really bad idea to begin with now that i think about it" "MASKY""meep""h-how did he find me that fa-HOODIE oo if i find out that he told him im sooo going to kill him" "toby we can talk this out r-right""TIM TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE AT""*i see him rise his ax so it goes behind hes head and i slowly back up and fall down from tripping on a log*" ???"TOBY STOP THAT KNOW""hmmm WHOS THERE" "*wait is that jeff's voice* jeff" "toby stop this now""nope not till i found out where tim here hid my waffles" "MASKY DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT""n-no and what are you doing out here jeff""im was out for a walk now i guess im going to fight you tobs" "*i see toby put hes head down and it looks like hes getting madder if he could* tobs" "STOP CALLING ME TOBS MY NAME IS TOBY "'shink' "ahh the hell tobs" "jeff i think we should run now" "all ready on that*starts running to the mansion*""wait for me ahh flying axs in coming" 'thunk' 'thunk' 'shink' "*i feel one of tobys axs glaze my left arm badly* jeff we need to get there now" "i know i got hit too ahh how fast is toby"" why do you ask""HES GAINING ON US""LOOK THE MANSION *the mansion was cumming in to view though the trees*""*me and jeff ran though the door i guess toby opened as he came looking for me to kill me in anger and i slammed the door and locked it*" "masky i hope you know that locking the door is NOT going to help us in anyway""way do you say th-'crack'" "thats way" "ahh * i run as fast as i can to my room and sides of the wood floors that i just cleaned and crash into my bed* oww oh how di-""MASKY WHERE ARE YOU COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVERY YOU ARE" "meep"

 

 *i look under my bed and find the boxs of waffles and trys to grab it but i make it back back even more* no no noo" "'BANG' THERE YOU ARE MASKY" "*i back up onto my bed and i hit the wall* toby chill out" "NOT TILL YOU TELL ME WHERE MY WAFFLES ARE AT""*i see him raise hes ax again and i close my eyes and puts my arm in front of my face to protect myself but i dont feel anything and i look and i see toby in the air by one of slender tentacles* what *then i see jeff in the doorway*did you do this jeff" "yup are you ok masky" "ya i think so *i slowly look at toby and i see him passed out with a needle in he's neck* jeff what did he do to toby" "he had to knock him out it looks like i hope he is ok" "i much as i dont want to say it i hope is ok will he slender" "yes  now where is the last bit of he's sanity at masky" "he's  what" "ugh masky hes talking about tobys waffles" "oh they are under my bed i cant reach them though*i see one of slender's tentacles go under my bed and pulls out the box full of waffles*""masky if the happens again i will let toby kill you im going to put toby to bed now" "ok * i watch with jeff slender take toby and leave and i just stand there*" 

 

 

 

TBC

Till next time i hope this is longer then last time see you guys next time bye bye *waves*


	3. Toby?

*Time Skip of four days later*

Masky Pov

"it has been days sent i have seen toby at all ok i know not to NEVER EVER take tobs waffles now" i was toby's door now he keeps locking himself in there for who knows why 'bang''bang' "toby are you in there toby"'creak' "who the hell is it" "he sound he's been crying" "toby its me masky can i come in""why s-should i let you i-in masky" "please let me in toby" "no now go a-away" "haha he thinks im going to leave not till i talk to him wait why can't i go in everyone else can go in but me why is that" "fine then"

Toby Pov 

"sorry masky im not letting you in not when im like this""go away masky" i had just finished bandaging my arm from cutting it for .........today and still had to clean the blade and get something to eat 'knock''knock' hmm great who is it now "who is it" "it's me hoodie open up toby""give me a minute" i put the blade in my back pocket for now till i could get it clean as i walked to the door to open for hoods"what do you want hoodie" 'creack' "hey toby  want to get something to eat" "why n-not i need something to eat""great come on" "i-i coming i c-coming" "just my luck" "hey toby" "hmm" "why don't you let masky in your room but anyone else" "i d-dont know" "you should it you toby not me or anyone else" "fine"  "so why is it and why is your arm wrapped up" "i dont want to let masky in is c-cuz i just dont want t-to and i was messing around with one of my hatchets and it got cut by it" "BEST EXCUSE EVER"  "oh well then food now" "o-ok*tic*" "hey masky" "crap" "hi toby" "hi......masky" "whats with you toby" ¨n-nothing why¨¨then why do you ignore me then toby¨ ¨cuz i-i still *tic* hate you¨¨still¨¨yes now bye¨ ¨WAFFLES HERE I COME¨¨WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES¨      ¨-_- ' really something but waffles tobs¨ ¨no¨"whats with you and waffles""t-they are yummy" "*sighs* toby" "ya" "talk to him bye" "i t-though we are *tic* getting food" "not hunger"

Masky Pov

hmm know that i think about thing i love toby not just like him his smile can just make my day even if it the worst ever day in my life "Made a wong turn once or twice" hmm what is the hell is that "dug my way out of blood and fire" THAT'S  SOMEONE SINNING but who "bad decision, that's alright" i mad my way to find who was sinning "welcome to my silly life" i stoped at toby door o.0 wha he can't sing or can he 'creck' i opened tobys door 

"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

 

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

 

You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead.

 

So complicated,  
Look how we all make it.  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Oh oh)

 

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

 

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

 

Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty

 

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me."

"THE HELL HE CAN SING" "wow toby" "oh boy" "m-m-masky how long have you been there" "long enough why" "uh go away" "no" "masky leave" " again no toby" "masky leave now" "your going to kill me to make me leave t-'thunk' REALLY TOBY WHAT WITH YOU TOBY YOUR ACTING WEIRD WHAT HAS GOT INTO YOU TOBY ANSWER ME" "no m-masky what has going into YOU" "NOTHING" by the time i was in front of him "m-masky back up please" "NOT TILL YOU TELL ME" "please don't hurt me" "WHY NOT 'pow'" 

Toby Pov (wow there are alot of Pov changes oh well)

"d-did he punch m-me" i reach up to my face and i feel something wet and having a hard time breathing out of my nose "masky 'slam'" "he did punch me i need to find ej so he can take care of my nose" i reach over and pulled out an old t-shirt and pinch my nose and walk out the door and over to ej's door 'knock' 'knock' "ej are you in there¨ ¨who the hell is it¨ ¨its waffles¨ ¨really toby 'creak' what happend to you¨¨masky got mad at me so he punched me in the face" "get in here¨ "thanks ej" "let me see" i move the t-shirt so ej could take a look at it "wow he got you bad toby he broke it really bad stay there i got to get something for that" "just my fucking luck" "ok ej" "god i so hate masky now he stole my waffles and broke my nose god why what did i do to him for like the past 2 weeks beside trying to kill him well thats he's falt tho he took my waffles""ok sit still as good as you can ok" "he must have come back" "*tic* umm ok" 

*TIME SKIP OF TEN MINS*

"ok you can go tobs just breath out of your mouth" "aw fine" 'creck' "bye ej" "bye tobs" "food " "waffles" "hey to-what happen to you"  "oh hiya jeff and masky broke my nose and what do you want" "nothing" "WAFFLE" "0.0 gezz toby chill out" "no i need my waffles" i started to run down the hall but stupid stairs so i fell down them and got  up and looked around "of course no one would be down here whatever" i limped over to the kitchen to go get my waffles "got to go back to ej in the morning it looks like" "but i better go tonight but he might hate me but i have to cuz i cant feel it oh well" 'ding' "waffles" i pulled a plastic plate cuz of my tic or i would break a glass one "yum time" i hoped on the the counter to sit on cuz no one was down here but me maybe ben but he could be in the dam tv but whatever 

 

*TIME SKIP OF 30 MINS*(cuz i can)

"hmm it 2:00 am oh boy im dead meat" 

TBC

till next time guys and the song is fuckin' perfect by pink


	4. Chapter 4

Last time in toby's pov

"hmm it 2:00 am oh boy im dead meat" 

 

Now the real story still in tobys pov

"CRAP THATS NOT GOOD IM DEAD MEAT ""you have to be kidding me  you fucking clock!" i look over to the window and lighter then it was last time i checked well for living out in the middle of the fucking forest it was lighter then 12 at night "well im dead meat if someone finds m-'creak'" "YOU HAVE TO FUCKING KIDDING ME WHO THE HELL IS UP AT 2 AM "i jumped over the couch and lad on it and closed my eyes so  it looked like i as asleep "hmm toby is that you over there and get off the fucking couch" "WHAAAAA WHO IN THE HELL KNEW IT WAS ME well theirs masky who stays up like all night but he doesn't come out of he's room or does he  i forget if he does " so i sit up and look over and theirs masky "masky why are you up this early in the morning" "no toby the question is why are YOU up right now and what the hell happend to your leg" "oh i forgot about my leg" "what how let me see" "why should i you broke my nose" "ya ya let me look at your leg you could have snapped it without you knowing it toby" "fine" he had a point you could break every bone i have in me and not know it so masky come over and check my leg "what the hell did you do toby you snapped it in 3 spots toby" "i f-fell down *tic* the s-stairs" "let me guess you were running so you could get to you waffles faster" "ya i was" "dam toby you are in love with waffles" "no not really" "wow toby then why do you eat them all the time"   "cuz i-i dont w-want t-to *tic* t-talk about i-it" "toby are you ok your talking got worse" "it a-about m-my past o-ok""what is your past" "i-im n-not saying*tic* what my past it" 

 

 

 

sorry it is so dam short 

tbc till next time


	5. The question

masky pov

"so why won't you talk about your past toby no one knows yours but why" "'cuz i-i d-dont w-want *tic* *tic*" " ok why is he ticking more then he normal dose " "toby why are you ticking more" "it h-happens t-time to t-time when y*tic**tic* ahhhh f-fuck w-where is m-my medication a-at" "yo-YOU TAKE MEDICATION" "masky c-chill o-out *tic*we dont need t-to wake anyone u-up *tic*" "but you take medication who knows this" "u-umm e-ej *tic* *tic*a-and s-slendy i-i t-think and*tic* maybe h-hoods w-why" "*jaw drop*" (an: ^.^ had too) "w-what" "why do you take it" "'cuz i n-need it*tic*""tell me tobs" "n-no *Tic* *Tic*" "why" "c-cuz i-it deals w-with m-my *tic**tic* p-past" "ok so what happed in your past" " n-not s-saying*tic**tic* " "why is that is it that bad" "y-yes *tic**tic*" "ok but why" "c-cuz *tic**tic* i dont want t-to s-say" "ok but who has your medication right now so i can get it for you" "why wont he beak we all have a breaking point or does he not have one wait he had to have a family right cuz we had one jeff has liu so he HAS to have some type of family right" "i-i dont k-know *tic**tic* most l-likey e-ej w-why do c-care" "cuz i do care tody did you have a family" "w-what d-did you *tic* *tic*" "i ask did you have a family before you came here toby" 

 

Tobys pov

"i asked if you had a family before you came here toby" "lyra mom why did you ask timmy " "yes" "really who and you think ej has it" "y-ya" "ok i will be right back ok with ej" "y-you dont *tic* have to" "but i want to at lest your medication form him" " yes go get it so you dont have to see me cry for my mom and lyra " "o-ok" "be back in a min'creek''creek'" i start to cry after he leaves to get my medication 'sniff' 'creek' 'sniff''creek' "toby are you ok" "n-no" "whats wrong i have something for your leg and your medication here" "i miss*tic* s-some p-people" "who would that be and let me see your leg toby" i move my leg so masky can take care of it for me "hey toby can i ask who do you miss" "i m-miss my *tic* sister and my mom" "it ok to miss them what about your dad" "dead a-and im g-glad for *tic* t-that" "why and how toby" i feel a squeeze on my leg he must be finishing soon "he c-came home d-drunk all the t-*tic*time a-and would punch and whatever to me and m-my sister all t-the time w-when he g-got home" "toby let me guess he killed himself when he was drunk" "n-no i k-killed him after i-i lost my sister" "oh" "a-and burned d-down the h-house *tic* with my mom i-inside still i-i dont know i-if she l-lived *tic* or n-not" "toby" "y-yes" "im glad your here now" "r-really" "ya i really happy" "i-i *tic* t-though you h-hate me" " nah just have get past that your annoying thats all once you get past that your pretty nice kid with a bad past thats all then again we all have a bad past" " m-masky" 

 

masky pov

"hmm what is it toby" "w-why are you bing so n-nice you are n-never *tic* n-nice to 'sniff' m-me" "toby please dont cry" i get up from my spot on the floor and sit next to him "w-why" "tears dont look good on you thats why toby" "w-what" "tears they dont look good on you" "s-so" i use some of the left over wraping i used for tobs leg and wip his face with it "now or never " "toby" "hmmm*tic* yes m-masky" "do you have a crush on anyone" "w-wha" i giggle at this then i stop once i know what i did "do you have a crush on someone" "y-ya" i see him blush and i smirk at this thank god for my mask right now so he cant see my smirk "who is it toby" "i-im *tic*not t-telling you" "is a girl or guy" "o-ok then do y-you have a *tic* crush" " yes, yes i do" "who" "ok lets do this we say if its a girl or guy then we list off ok" "hmm o-ok" "ok you first" "why m-me" "ok mine is a guy" "ok mine is a g-guy too" "ok i have a chance " "ok now on 3 we say there name ok" "umm ok" "ok 3" "titommbyy" "o-ok that was*tic*f-fail" "i can tell" i get up and get a piece of paper and 2 pens "ok we will writer who iy is and switch ok" "o-ok" i hand toby a half of the paper and a pen that i know that will be hard to read and i write toby's name on mine "o-ok done" "same here" i hand toby mine and get a crumble up paper and i blush all colors of red there is "well then" "m-masky" i look up and see toby the darkest color of red "y-yes" "your mask" "wha" i see toby try to roll his eyes at me but he fails so he reach of my mask and yank it off my face "ummm toby" i see toby's eyes widening and blush more if he could "toby" i smirk and kiss him

toby pov

"h-he kissed me YAY " i have a party in my head so i kiss masky back hoping for the best to come i feel masky pull back "toby umm" "y-yes" i see him look away for a min "what is he going to say " "toby come closer" i come as close as i can with my leg in a makeshift cast and masky puts hes head next to my ear and whispers"toby will you go out with me" "did h-he just ask if i will go out with him " "tim i will go out with you" "really" "ya c-cheesecake man" i still had tims mask in my hand so i could see him smile and blush "come on it getting late and we need sleep" "aww m-man" "come on" "i-is your room h-hot or cold" "hmm it warm why" "my r-room is freezing" "it that why we fing you out here and not your room" "yup" "come on you can sleep with me" "yay umm" "what" i lift my arms up as tim gets up like a 3 year old asking to be picked up "help i c-cant go up the stairs w-with me l-leg like t-this" "ok ok" tim picks me up like im light as a pillow or something and i put my arms around his neck so have something to hold onto "toby you are light as hell" "s-shut up" "make me" i kiss him so he can shut up "t-that worked" "-_-" i giggle at this "i can leave you down here "nu" "ok then shut up" fine" 'creek' 'creek' "hmm bed" i giggles as he say he wants his bed "whats funny" "you want your bed" "wha-oh shut up" tim puts me on his bed an i go to sleep in seconds and i feel tim pull me into a hug 

 

TBC

yes i know my name is different 

it took ten trys to get spelling, grammar and to get a song right for this and it 1 am and still typing this up oh and there will be a new book but its an update book cuz i hate putting updates in a book that is going to be updated often so all of my updates will be there and not in the book it self so look out for that coming out soon the song is the perfect two by auburn


	6. The movie

Masky pov

'Beep' 'beep' I reach over to slam the clock and miss so I hit Toby's head "Crap toby are you awake" "hmm" "I take that as a no" I slide my arm out from under toby and sit up "How can you still sleep after the clock?" I get up and go down stairs to get something to eat but find a note "Well then I guess it's me and Toby for a week now guess I will tell Toby when he gets up" 

*Time skip of 3 hours later* 

"Ok it's noon i'm waking him up" I go to my room to find no Toby "Ugh where did h-" "MASKY there you are" "Where did you go Toby?" "My r-room for *tic* a min w-why?" "I thought you were asleep oh everyone is gone for the week so it's me and you and should you be walking?" "I d-dont know *tic* wait it's just u-us" "yup for the week" "YAY" I giggle at Toby "Want to go watch a movie downstairs?" "ya what do want to watch?" " 1. I'm not letting walk 2. How about chucky" "fine mother *tic* and t-thats a good movie cheesecake" " I'm going to let that slide NOT " "Toby why did you call me cheesecake?" "O-oh it's your n-nickname now, why?" I blush at this  "Fine yours is waffle" "OK movie time"  "Not for you" "W-WHA" "Lunch first ok" " Ok t-then movie" "Yup and you're not walking" "Fine"

Toby sits on the floor and reaches up like a 3 year old, like last night. "Really?" "Up up up" he opens and closes his hands, I just had to giggle as I pick him off the floor "w-whats funny" "Sometimes I think you're at 3 year old in a teens body at times" "o-oh" he giggled at this. "I guess y-your right *tic* but that's me" "Yup what do you want to eat?" " Hmmm pizza" "Ok" I grab the pizza that hoodz got for the weekend after I put Toby down in a chair near the counter "It's going to take a bit for it to cook toby, is that ok?"  "ya *tic*" "ok. Hey Toby, when is your birthday?" "my w-what?" I turn the oven on so it can heat up and turn to face him. "You know, the day you were born on" "no *tic* but that m-might explain something" "What would that be?" "O-once a year my "f-father" would hit *tic* and kick me m-more for one *tic* day then less t-the next day"

I saw Toby put father in quotation marks "Toby why did your "father" hit you? for he had to some type of reason to hit and kick you everyday" "He d-dint have one, h-he just *tic* hated me c-cuz of my tourette syndrome *tic* and me not feeling p-pain at all" 'beep' I hear the oven beep telling me to put the pizza in the oven "I think you had the hardest before coming here Toby"

I walk over to put the pizza in and I look at the clock at its 2:30 pm "damn it's late, it will be after 3 when the pizza will be done so I'm calling this dinner now and not lunch like we hoped " "c-cheesecake, what *tic* time i-is it?" "2:30 right now it will be late before we eat toby" "awww c-can i have a waffle then cuz *tic* waiting 4-40 mins for pizza" "Just one ok" "YAY oh, you *tic* have to d-do it cuz you w-would'nt let me walk around" "I know silly" I pinch his nose so I move his head and go put a waffle in the toaster in "What w-was that *tic* for" I giggle "Cuz you were being a smart alex that's what that was for" "Oh hehe" 'pop' "WAFFLES" "Toby stop yelling or no movie" "......." "hehe" I walk over and pull a glass plate out

"Masky w-wrong plate" "What ?"m-my tic's I will drop *tic* it and it will b-break" "So that what the paper plates are for" "Yup" "Ok paper it is" I put the glass one and get a paper one and put the waffle on it "Let me guess you want syrup" "Yup and a fork" "sure thing waffe" I hear Toby giggle at me calling him waffle I grab the syrup and put some on for toby and grab a fork and give it to him "Here you go waffle" "t-thanks cheesecake" "Want to watch some cartoons?" "HELL YA" I giggle at this and Toby blushes and shoves the waffle in his mouth "ok c-cartoon time" I giggle and pick him out of the chair and walk to the couch and I plop my ass in a seat so Toby is in my lap "m-masky" "it's tim to you  my little waffle" "ok tim *tic* where is t-the remote?" "right here" lift it up and turn of the tv hoping ben was not in it

"g-give me that" toby tries to reach but can't I giggle and turn on spongebob and toby's eyes light up and just stares at the tv "so cute" 'beep' 'beep' 'beep' "whats t-that t-timmy" "Its the oven just this once ok go put the movie in ok and i will go get the pizza out ok" "o-ok timmy" toby gets off me to get the movie and put it in as I check the pizza the box said 40 mins but I never listen to the box so I put it in for 35 mins so I can make sure if it needs more time  or not "TIMMMY, WHERE IS IT AT" "It's in the case" "OK" "Stop yelling" I pull out the pizza and try to cut it but it just sticks to the cutter so I just bring it to the living room and sit it on the coffee table "Did you find it waffle?" "ya a-and I *tic* put it in" "What do you want to drink? and don't touch the pizza it's really hot ok it will hurt you if you touch it ok" "Ok a-and juicy" "really now I really think you are three Toby" "ok"

I walk back to get his juicy juicy as he calls it and a soda for me cuz I don't want to freak tobs out "Tobs what did you do with it?" "I-it's in there *tic*" I move things around and it has to be in the back "Found some" I grab one and a crush for me and walk back and I see Toby trying to get it on the right setting "Need help there" "y-ya" Toby hands me the remote to me and I put it on the right one "There" "Timmy can you c-cut the pizza now *tic*  or I will get my hatches" "Ok ok" I grab the cutter and cut the pizza and it's easier than the first time I tried to cut it "Ok it's cut now" "YAY p-pizza time" I giggle and I see Toby blush

"well eat up and sit down now I will be right back, ok?" "orgo" "What?" I look and see toby with a mouth full of pizza "I will take that as a yes" he shakes his head up and down as in yes "ok don't eat all of it I want some too" "Ok" I go up to my room and grab my phone my two pillows and my blanket and go back to toby "t-that was fast" "All I got was my phone a blanket and my two pillows Toby" "Still w-well I guess s-speed *tic* comes o-over time" "It does" and I put my pillows side by side on the floor and move the pizza before he can get a third piece and put it in front of the pillows "HEY" I lay down and put the blanket over me and the spot next to me "Come on get comfy" "o-ok" and toby came over and lays next to me under the blanket after he grabs his juicy juicy and lean on me "Comfy?" "Very" I giggle and start the movie

 

*time skip the the middle of the movie* 

Toby's pov

The lights have been flickering and its storming outside "T-tim" "Yes my little waffle" "Can y-you stop t-the movie p-please?" he stops the movie as fast as he can "Toby what's wrong" he looks at me his eyes are full of worry and concern. "T-the s-storm and the *tic* lights are *tic* freaking me out" Then the power went out "AHHHHH!" "Toby" I feel tim pull me into a hug well I think it's tim and hope it is "it's ok, nothing can get to you" that's all I hear and I feel tim rub my back trying to calm me down. But last time this happened I cried myself to sleep well last time I did not have tim "t-tim" "yes my little waffle" "H-he can't get me r-right?" "No he can't get to you" "Y-you sure" "I'm sure toby he can't get to you my little waffle" Just hearing that calms me down but not enough to make me not cry.

'sniff' 'sniff' 'BOOM' "AHHH!" "It's ok it's ok don't cry it's ok come on let's go to bed, ok" "o-ok 'sniff' " Tim grabs the pillows and hand them to me and he grabs the blanket and his phone and turns on the flashlight app to light the way "You can hold onto my shirt if you want" I grab his arm instead "Or my arm we are at the stairs now" "Ok" tim moves me so I'm beside him "Here we go left" I put my left foot on the stairs and he says right left right till we get to the top "Ok we are at the top now" "*tic* ok" we get to tims room "come" I walk beside him to his bed "sit toby" I do as he told me to do and he takes my hands and he sits on the floor "Toby nothing can get to you as long as I'm here ok nothing can get you ok" i look away "hey look at me toby" I look at tim "There we go now as long as I'm here nothing can get to you ok" "ok" "that's my little waffle" 

I giggle and smile and he smiles back at me "Come on let's get some sleep" "ya ok" i move so im closer to the wall and lay down "silly here" he's holding out a pillow for me then I realize I don't have a pillow I giggle and take it from him and put it under my head "That better?" "m-much *tic*" tim takes off his jacket and his shirt and put my face in the pillow " OMG he sleeps WITHOUT his shirt on ok stay calm rogers" "Toby, something wrong?" "N-no" I feel the bed dip telling me tim got into bed "Toby do you want me to put my shirt back on?" I pull my head out of the pillow "yes" "ok tim puts his shirt on and comes back and pulls me into a hug and I smell his shirt it's a smell I hate and know too well so I push him off the bed 

"ahh toby what was that for?" "p-please don't *tic* hit me" "What?" he smells his shirt then takes it off as fast as he can and pulls a clean one out and puts it on "I'm sorry toby" "masky" he jumps back a little bit "Toby I'm really sorry I forgot to wash my clothes today so I didn't smell it to make sure it was clean" "I-it ok just don't do it ok or smell like beer ok" "ok" he kissed my cheek then layed down and pulled me into a hug and I smell this one and it smells fine "Timmy" "Yes toby" he looks down to me and I kiss him on the lips "I love you tim" "I love you to toby" and I fall asleep in tims arms again for the second time well he is comfy to lay on.

 

TBC

Longest one i have done so far and thanks to NekoGirl7134 for looking over and fixs things up for me thanks for you help nekogirl7134


	7. Birthday

Because this is late is going to be longer 

Masky pov 

'Beep' 'beep' "hmm" I slowly wake up and try to roll over the hit the damn clock thing but can't "what the" I look down to find Toby hugging me a bit to hard in my opinion. "Toby wake up" I try to shift but he hugged me tighter then before "Toby wake up" I would kick him but he can't feel pain so, that was a no. "gezz what does it take to wake him up?" "Toby wake up, or no waffles for the rest of the week" Toby woke up and looked up at me. "morning" "W-why did you wake *tic* me up?" "We have things to do today" "Like w-what?" "1. Get food 2. Shower or a bath in your case Toby 3. I have something planed for us today" Toby's lightened up and lets go of me "really" "yup so let go so I can get breakfast going and take a bath, ok?" "w-what do I do when *tic* I get out?" I pick out my phone as I get out of bed and look at the date it April 28th Toby's 18th birthday I had to make this one a good one for Toby.

*Flashback*

"Masky" "yes sir" I was with slender in his office "There will be a new proxy coming tonight. I want you and hoodie to clean and fix a room for him to stay in, got it?" "yes sir, may I ask who is coming" I see him put a folder on the desk and pushes it closer to me "This is his information, well... what I had BEN get for me read it and Dr.smiley" I pick it up and read it I mostly paid attention to birthday, age, name, disorders if any, and past so I know what to look out for and his was bigger than mine so something had to happen to this kid "sir can I take this to my room and read this over" "Yes you can Masky, just bring it back to me" "yes sir" I get up and walk out of the room "hoodie" "what Tim" "slender need a room cleaned up and fix for a new guy and by the looks of this folder it's going to take me a long time to read over" "sure have fun" I see him walk off and I go to my room and sit the folder or I should say binder on my desk and sit don't in my chair and read over the whole thing it took me all day I was wishing I didn't have to read it but I had to

*Flashback over*

I'm glad I did now "TIM HELLO TIM" "what" "y-you spaced out" "oh what did you say" "what 'd-do i do when *tic* I get done with my b-bath?" "Oh, get dressed and rest up here till I come back ok?" "ok" "wait t-Timmy" "yes my little waffle" "can I u-use your jacket when *tic* I get done with my bath to stay w-warm all my hoodies and c-cut open, covered in *tic* blood, or who knows what" I pick it up off the floor and smell it and hand it to he to smell to make sure and he smells it and holds onto it "I'm taking that as in it's ok" "it's ok n-now go get food ready o-or you get a hatchet to your *tic* head" "ok, ok" I walk out and shut the door to get food done for my birthday boy.

Toby's pov 

I watch Tim go out the door and I get off Tim's bed and walk over to my room to get my clothes and go back to Tim's room "w-where did i leave his jacket at" I walk over to Tim's mess of a bed I made it into and pick up Tim's jacket then go to the bathroom that was connected to his room and shut the door behind me "wow t-this is not a bathroom" I see what I could call a hot tub bath thingy put in one and a shower "Lucky s-son of a bitch" I put my stuff on the counter and go to the hot tub bath thingy and turn on the hot water and wait for it to fill and I watch it fill then I see what looks like jets turn on when the water get higher "What i-is that?" I take one of my gloves off and look at my bitten hand I sigh at the way my hand looks but I put my hand on the jet looking thing and this starts to massage my hand I turn off the water and took off what I had left on me and get in "Man n-now i see why t-Tim can *tic* stay so chill now" 

*Time skip of 30 mins* 

I was walking out of the bathroom and went back to Tim's bed and made it for him and put Tim's jacket on I was in a t-shirt and sweatpants and my gloves and laid back on Tim's soft bed and fell asleep

Tim's pov 

I was making fresh waffles today for Toby and I finish them and put then stack of 4 fluffy waffles (Me and Toby: WAFFLES NekoGirl7134 : oh god no)  
on a tray and grabbed the orange juice and a glass and poured some in the glass till it was full to my liking and put it on the tray "Where is the syrup at oh ya" I walk out to the living room and grad it and put it on the tray and put my cereal bowl on it too "I hope Toby likes them" I grab the tray full of food and go to my rooms door and set the tray on the floor and knocked "this is weird i never knocked on my door before"

I wait then I open the door to find Toby asleep again I pick up the tray and walk in and shut the door with my foot and I set the tray on my desk and shake Toby lightly "Toby wake up" "hmm o-oh hey masky" "Thanks for making my bed oh sit up" "Why?" "Food is here" "Wait y-you brought me food up *tic* here for me" "Yup cuz its a special day for you" "What i-is it?" "can't say" I see sit up and shoot back so he sitting up right I place the tray of waffles and my blow in Toby's lap "Masky, t-this is I-I don't know what *tic* say" "You don't need to" "Really" "Yup this is part of the special day you get today " "O-ok I'm taking *tic* the bowl is yours" "ya" I sit on my bed and grab my bowl off the tray and take a bite "Masky" "Yes" "d-did you make this?" I blush "Yes, I did" "They are great" "Thanks" Toby ate them slowly so for once I finished first before him which no one could do Toby finally finishes the waffles I made for him

"M-masky when are you going *tic* to tell me what i-is going on?" " No, not yet just wait for once" I look at the time and it was 10:30 am "You're done, right?" "Ya, w-why?" I pick up the tray and put it on my desk and pull on my spare jacket I have "Go put your shoes on and come down stairs ok" "ok t-Timmy" he gets up and walk off to his room I put my boots on and grab the tray and put the dishes in the sink and put the tray up "Toby come on" I hear Toby come down this time he is in jeans, a black t-shirt, his gloves, and shoes on and tied the right way this time "Ok i-i'm ready" "Ok come on" I grab a basket and open the back door for Toby 

"ok I'm coming" he walks out then I follow I hear the door lock behind us. Toby jumps "It's ok Toby it's just the door locking" "i-i know, what is the *tic* basket for" "You will see Toby" "aw m-man" I giggle and walk. I look behind me to make sure he is following and he is "Where a-are we going Timmy" "To somewhere you will like" we walk for 10 mins and we stop at a field "wow" I walk to a part and open the basket and pull out a blanket and shut it "Hey Toby, give me a hand here" "Sure" we spread it open after Toby messed with it first as in tying the ends around his neck and running around like a superhero in a way and me being the bad guy we did that for a couple of hours 

"Hey d-do you have food *tic* in that basket of yours?" "ya why" "hungry" I pull out 2 sandwiches and hand one to Toby and he takes it "Let me guess you made this too" I blush again "Yes" "Ok" and he takes a bite and smiled at me "this is really good" "thanks" then i take a bite of mine "oh here" I reach in and pull out a soda for Toby and Toby's jaw drops I giggle and he takes it from me and grab one for me we eat and drink our sodas and Toby falls asleep around 3:30 after we ran around to get the sugar out of us I let Toby sleep till 4:00 "Toby love wake up" "hmm what is it" "We need to head home" "Ok" we get up and fold the blanket and I put it back in the basket and we walk back "Toby" "Yes' "Go take a shower and go put on something nice, ok?" "um ok"

I see him walk off to go up stairs I look in the fridge and there were two stakes for me to cook I run up into a bathroom and shower and put on a t-shirt and jeans on and go back to the kitchen to cook the steaks so I pull them out and put the grill so the start to cook i go and make some biscuits to go with the steaks I put them in the oven and check on the steaks by cutting them open and they look good with a pink center with a brown around the edges. "Ok I hope this is good" I take them off and put them on glass plates and put the on the counter "Where is Toby at he should be done and come down" 'thump' 'thump' "There you are, hey go into the living room ok" I was checking on the biscuits and they were done so I pulled them out and put them in a basket and walked out of the kitchen "don't go in the ki-wow"

Toby had his hair combed to the side and was in a white button up shirt and black dress pants, no mask so i could he the burn that was on the side of his face, and shoes and black gloves with his hair cleaned "what is with him and gloves" "w-what" "Nothing just don't go into kitchen ok i will be back" "ok" he sits down and turn ok the TV and watches cartoons. I go up to my room and put on a nice suit without the jacket and walk back down and I look outside and see the table and the space I asked hoodie to do so it looked nicer than before I take the plates out side and the basket of biscuits and put the in their places the plates on each side and the basket on the side "show time" i plug the lights in and it lights up so it's dim I walk back to the table and light the candle in the middle of the table "Ok now to get Toby" I walk back in.

 

Toby's pov

I just sat there on the couch and watch cartoons then Tim came back was trying not to faint from how hot he was in a suit well he didn't have the jacket on bust still hot "Come" he holds out a hand and I take and he pulls me off the couch "Toby, you trust me right?" "Yes w-why?" "Close your eyes" I do as he asked and closed my eyes and I feel him guide me outside "Why are we outside?" "Ok, open your eyes now" I do as he said and i covered my mouth with my gloved hand "t-Tim it it" i turn around and kiss him "now w-will you tell me" "after dinner ok" "ok" "come on let's eat" I walk to a chair and Tim pulled out and i sat down in it and he pushes it in and goes sit down in his seat across from me "I know you h-had to cook this and it looks a-amazing steak and what is in the basket" "Toby how has today been to you" "I don't k-know it's just been *tic* amazing to me" "Good eats eat" we eat I take my time eating dinner I all was talk me time when Tim cooks for me we finished at the same I was going to get up

"No stay" "ok" Tim takes me plate but leave my fork and leave to go get something I look up at the stars then the lights dim till it's dark I look over to the mansion and I see Tim "Close your eyes" I do as he says "ok open them" I open my eyes and there was a slice of cake with a candle that was the number 18 on it that's lit. "Tim w-what is this?" "happy birthday Toby" "what" "today Toby is your birthday your 18th birthday Toby to be exact " my eyes widen "Is that w-why I got breakfast in *tic* bed and a s-soda and had lots of fun *tic* today with you" "ya" I smile "thanks Tim" "Blow the candle out before wax gets on your cake" I quickly blow it out

"Timmy come closer" he give me a weird look "just come here" he walk to my side and then I take some of the icing and put it on his nose "really Toby" "yup" he grabs his chair and sets it down next to me "eat up" i take a bite of the slice "cheesecake really" "ya it's all we have" "it's fine" "here" I get a piece for Tim on my fork and hand it to him. He bites it of my fork and smiles "take up the candle before you eat it" he licks the icing off and eats it as I take out the candle out and put it on the side of my plate "so is the best birthday or not my little waffle" "t-this is has been the best one yet I'm *tic* wondering how this is going to end" " how would you like it to end then it's your day" "hmm" I think to everything today "never have this day end"

he giggles "I can't stop time silly something I can do" I think more "u-um" "what is it my little waffle" "come" I get up and walk to the house and he follows me "ok now what" I walk in and run up to Tim's room "Toby wait up" I jump on Tim's bed and sit there smiling like a dork "Toby why do you keep coming to my room" "comfy" "ya i know" "a-and it warmer in here *tic* that's why" "ok what is the real reason" "I-I don't know hmm" "Toby what are you trying to do" "You really w-want to make my day" "ya I do" "come here" he walks over to me and sits next to me "ok so how do you want today end" "hmm how I want this to end" I push him so he lays down "ok, what are you doing to me Toby" "this" I kiss him. 

~time skip to the morning~ (sorry i don't write lemons and there was going to be a one but i cant write one for my life)

Tim's pov 

I slowly woke up with something on my chest and i look down to find Toby's head there "why is his head there oh ya last night we did 'it' " "Toby wake up please" "hmm w-why" i reach over and grab my phone and found that i had missed 10 call "TEN MISSED CALLS what the hell from who" i unlock my phone to find 2 where from Brian,3 from Ben, and 2 where Jeff, Clocky and the last 3 were from dr.smiley "Toby i really need you to get up i have to call someone" "who *tic* and i might move" "dr.smiley he called 3 times" "oh" Toby sat up and leaned on the wall "you ok" "ya j-just a little groggy" "ok" i reach down and grab and boxers and jeans and put them on "when will you be back" "as soon as im done talking to dr.smiley he did call 3 times so it has to be important" "true g-go call him i will b-be ok" "ok" i kiss him on the cheek and walk out of my room with my phone as i call dr.smiley "TIM WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER" "ow" "i was busy" "doing what i need to know" "why" i walked down the stairs "because i need to know it deals with Toby's health" "i was with him all night why" "oh god" i stopped walking "what wrongs" "Tim what did you two do" "umm" "TIMOTHY" i pulled my phone away from my ear "what" "did you do 'it' with him" "and if i did" "now im glad that we are on the way back" "SHIT" "ok bye" i hang up and run to my room and slam the door open to find Toby putting on my jacket "TIM DON'T DO THAT" "sorry they are on there why back as we speak" "shower got it" Toby picked up his clothes and left and went to his room i went and took my shower   

 

~time skip of 40 mins~

 

i walked down to Toby's room and i knocked on his door and it opened with Toby on the other side "they are back and i think we should keep this a secret for now" "y-ya we should" "Tim, Toby" we turn and find dr.smiley standing there "yes w-what is it" "come both of you" me and Toby look at each other and Toby just shrugged and we fallow him after Toby closed his door "what is it that you need us for" "i will say when we get to my office oh Toby i need to get some blood from you just to make sure" "u-umm what *tic* for" we walk into dr.smiley's office and sit down as dr.smiley got Toby ready so he could pull blood from him "i take it that you did not tell him Toby" "tell me what" i look at Toby and he just look confused like me "t-tell him what"   "ok now that i have some of your blood Toby i can do this dam test" "what test" "ya" Toby stood up "one that can change both of your lives" me and Toby look at each other as i stand up "and i want to know what type of relationship you too have while we wait for it to finish" i look at Toby and he nods "boyfriend" i kiss Toby's cheek "good for you two i wonder when this was going to happen" "what"  "slender owes me now" "w-what you *tic*tow made a bet on us g-getting together" "yes" "WHY" "cuz why not" we ended up arguing about them doing the bet till a beep "oh its done" dr.smiley walked over and grab the paper "oh by the way the test was for"

TBC 

till next time waffles 😸


End file.
